


Language

by Lustfulcat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi's deliciously filthy mouth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustfulcat/pseuds/Lustfulcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin secretly likes the way Levi speaks; that foul mouth goes straight to his groin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language

Erwin secretly likes the way Levi speaks; that foul mouth goes straight to his groin. In public he acts annoyed by it, occasionally reprimanding Levi with a simple ‘ _language_ ’ but when they’re in Erwin’s bed he teases Levi, tests him, tries to get him to mutter a constant stream of filth. 

And Levi never disappoints. 

A tug on one of his nipples gives Erwin a simple, “ _s_ _hit, you bastard,_ ” but Erwin wants more. He always wants more of Levi, to break him apart and put him back together, to get the words to spill and stop them, so nothing falls from Levi’s mouth but silent screams. 

Any pressure on his captain’s cock opens the floodgates to the word ‘fuck.’ Just a hand will have Levi wavily stating, “ _wasting my fucking time_ ” but Erwin’s tongue, his lips, the ones that form those clean Sina-accented words, will cause Levi to cry a litany of “ _fuck yes, Erwin, fuck, fuck._ ” 

However swears are only half of Erwin’s pleasure. When he sinks into Levi, presses him into the bed with his cock and his eyes, it’s the river of filth-laced pleas pouring from his subordinate’s lips that’s drives him mad.

It’s sweet music to Erwin as Levi starts to beg “ _split my ass in half and tear it open_ ” low guttural notes making Erwin “ _shove it in so fucking far I choke on it,_ ” a symphony of wails and moans accompanying the demand to “ _pound me harder you shithead, wreck my hole,_ ” the tempo rising to the crescendo of Levi’s silence, where he lay broken and shuddering in Erwin’s arms, well-fucked and sullied, bruised and torn, a reflection of his words. 

And when he studies Levi, reveling in their satiety, he is “ _staring like underground scum”_ and Erwin knows he’s only tempting him, beginning the cycle once more.


End file.
